Simplemente Idiota: crónicas de un amigo mala copa
by delta3.3
Summary: (AU) dos semanas después de la graduación Sakura Haruno sigue sin recordar más de media fiesta ¿qué sucederá cuando se cite con Sasuke para que le quite las dudas? ¿Uchiha una piña? ¿Qué quién besó a quién...? TwoShoot OCC y absurdo. Sasusaku y muchas parejas más al estilo muy ninja (?
1. Chapter 1

A paso apresurado trataba de cruzar la gran avenida, con su gran mascada y lentes tipo ojo de mosca –LITERALMENTE- se dirigía a su cita, ese día sus dudas serían resueltas, y por fin desde que tenía esos extraños sueños, volvería a dormir como bebé a pierna tendida. Realmente no sabía para que quería pasar sin que nadie le notara. Nunca fue alguien llamativa –si claro- con sus cabellos rosa chillón y su manera tan… ¿hipster? De vestir, y no porque fuera la moda, claro que no, siempre fue una nerd come libros a la que sus amigos –extrañamente populares- obligaban a ir de fiesta cada vez que se les hinchaba el gusto. Solo dos cuadras más y habría llegado a su destino.

-vamos nena, vamos… nada está mal- murmuraba entre dientes causando que su lengua mordiera los labios resecos que n había dejado de humedecer desde que todo había comenzado, exactamente dos semanas atrás.

Dio un suspiro al enfrentarse a la puerta de su salvación –o perdición- tratando de acomodar su cabello cubierto por la tela de colores opacos, suspiró de nuevo y entro. No hizo falta buscar con la mirada a su objetivo, habían quedado por teléfono que se verían en una de las salas privadas del tan lujoso café. Se escuchaba el chillar de sus converse a causa de los charcos que la lluvia había dejado hacia unas horas en la ciudad y sin trastabillar más de lo necesario entro al espacio al que en otras circunstancias se hubiese tomado la molestia de analizar –viborear- pero no estaba ahí, de pie frente a su mejor amigo de toda la vida para charlar sobre decoración de interiores y tomar una taza de café como lo hacían cuando estudiaban hasta noche para sobrellevar el cansancio.

-Bien Uchiha habla si no quieres que te castre ahora mismo- ordeno sentándose frente al chico arrojando su bolso de segunda mano hacia algún rincón del lugar, aunque hubiese preferido lanzarla a la cabeza del azabache que le miraba burlón desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Vaya que si tienes apuro mujer- sorbió de su taza sin despegarle la mirada.

-Si estuvieses en mi situación entenderías- respondía bebiendo del expresso que su sarcástico amigo había pedido antes de su llegada al local- pero habla ya…

-Lo haré… pero- interrumpió al ver que su paranoica amiga estaba por ganarle el habla- promete que no saldrás gritando y/o haciendo una estupidez.

La chica lo vio dudosa mordiéndose el labio, sabía que cando su amigo le hablaba de esa manera era algo extremadamente serio, y es que de un tiempo atrás su _Maximus Troll_ dejo de ser una amargada cascara de toronja para convertirse en una extraña… ¿piña?, vah… eso no importaba.

-Lo prometo…-

-Bien Sakura Haruno eso es lo que pasó esa noche, y que conste que prometiste no hacer una rabieta de estas que haces cuando te encierras en tu cuarto y…

-sí, si entendí, y habla ya-

Y por un momento se arrepintió, pues al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha ampliarse y no de manera normal y agradable, en el fondo, muy en el fondo quiso volver a creer en Dios y prometerle que ya no asistiría a los bares de perdición con sus manipuladores amigo, y pudo recitar más plegarias de no ser porque sus ganas de saberlo todo lo de esa noche eran más grandes que todo el universo, por eso guardo silencio y trato de no llorar del miedo.

_24 junio 2013_

_Se quejaba continuamente gracias a los tirones que su adorable y muy delicada –Léase el sarcasmo- daba en su cabello. La adorable tía llevaba horas luchando titánicamente con el cepillo y las hebras rozas, sin dejar de mascullar que era mejor cortarle el cabello a seguir dando esa lucha que, sabia nunca vencería. Y rendida por la desesperación y el abuso de su tía, le obedeció y dejo que le rebajara el largo hasta poco más debajo del mentón, y agradeció al sagrado maquillaje y sus eternos milagros a su aparición, porque de no ser por él en ese momento parecería un niño transexual con mayor tendencia masculina –su pecho casi plano lo aprobaba- para después obtener reclamos de sus extrañas amigas, por suerte la limosina que las llevaría al recinto de su graduación había llegado y con ellos los neandertales que tenía como amigos. _

_Intentaba con toda su voluntad –la cual no era mucha- sonreír y tratar de esquivar la extraña mirada que Shino, el mejor ''estorbante'' del laboratorio universitario había tenido jamás, y si ese chico extraño con complejos de autista –aunque tal comparación ofendería a los autistas-, sumándole el molesto ruido de sus camaradas decidió seguir su transecto con ayuda de sus headphones y su IPod, nada que Super Junior no lograra solucionar. Si ella era toda una ELF desde que tenía memoria, pero eso no era relevante._

_Media hora de camino al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la gran fiesta, ahí estaba ella siendo arrastrada por su tierno y fabuloso amigo, que sonreía ante las cámaras. No todos los días se gradúa un Uchiha con honores, aunque los tres que lo habían hecho en esa universidad lo habían logrado, cosa que tampoco importaba._

_La recepción estaba llena de chicos que presumían sus trajes pavoneándose cual mosca en busca de pareja. Un bufido sonoro inundo los oídos de su acompañante cuando este le condujo hasta el lugar de las fotografías. En cual ella había sido víctima de Uchiha. _

_-vamos Sakura y dices que yo soy el amargado- animaba el pelinegro gritándole al oído, cosa que la música a su máximo esplendor ameritaba._

_-Déjate de cosas zángano, no sé cómo lograste convencerme de venir- reprochaba tirando de su mejilla._

_-No lo hice, fue tu tía que cayó rendida a mis encantos- la chica solo rodo los ojos y prefirió seguirle el paso y comenzar a moverse para evitar que alguna trepadora quisiera quitarle a su amigo._

-¿No podrías ir simplemente al grano pedazo de nada?- preguntaba exasperada, cosa que Uchiha dejo pasar solo porque la peli-rosa tenia sobre si cinco tazas de café ye este comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-Lo haría de no ser porque me gusta recordar cómo me mirabas lindura-

-Deja de blasfemar en mi presencia y sigue- se rindió fácil y es que esa parte la recordaba con claridad.

_10:30 PM_

_La fiesta estaba a reventar y había comenzado a pensar que no era tan mala -muy en su interior quería gritar que era la mejor fiesta de siglo- por lo que de un momento a otro, no supo en que instante había comenzado a bailar con el extraño Shino mientras bebían y bebían y bebían como vagabundos en tiempos decembrinas. _

_-ya, ya no puedo…- jadeaba del cansancio- Uchiha ve a traer algo de beber._

_Vio que su amigo murmuró algo que por la música no escucho y sin avisar se dirigió a las mesas que se les habían asignado y que para esa hora nadie respetaba. Tomo no de las fotos de la mesa no para verlas, claro que no, al fin ya sabía que no hacía falta ver un pedazo de papel impreso para que hasta el más idiota se diera cuenta que Hinata estaba muerta de amor por el imbécil de su amigo rubio con nombre de comida japonesa, dígase Naruto. Por eso lo utilizo para echarse un poco de aire para secar el sudo, porque por primera vez en su vida parecía una chica normal no dejaría que el sudor arruinara su maquillaje y la dejara ver como un marimacho. _

_-Estúpida…- se giró a ver a su Sancho panza –como también llamaba a Sasuke- y tomo el vaso rojo que este le tendió._

_-Cretino...- contesto antes de beber lo que parecía una margarita. Casi escupe el líquido al ver la graciosa cara de póquer de su amigo que solo hacia cuando algo le desagradaba. Así que sin preguntar volvió su mirada hasta lo que se suponía había traumatizado a su amigo._

_Y minutos después ambos tenían un aura abstracta. ¿La razón? Simple en la pista de baile casi llegando a la tarima donde estaba el DJ, Shino a quien Sakura creía un acosador estaba devorando casi por completo a nada más y nada menos que a Kiba el hijo de la Decana del campus de veterinaria. Cosa que pudo haber pasado desapercibida si no lo hubiesen hecho frente a todo público, pero como decía Ten-Ten la cuñada de Hinata ''Cada quien su religión''._

_Lo anterior les costó cerca de tres bebidas más y un sentido de mente abierta en su cúspide. Y sin detenerse más tiempo volvieron a la pista._

-¿entonces eso no fue una ilusión?- preguntaba aun sin creerlo.

-Por Dios mujer, ¿por qué crees que no quería ir al afterparty en su casa?- le cuestionaba con obviedad.

-Bueno al menos no soy la única que aun no lo cree…- suspiró cansada.

-y aun no te he dicho lo que paso con Ino y Sai- Sin duda alguna Sasuke parecía vieja chismosa del mercado cuando se lo proponía.

_12:35 AM_

_Luego de varios intentos para escapar de Uchiha y sus inesperados ataques de celos llegó hasta la azotea del lugar, y gracias al viento su nivel de mareo subió un 100000000%, y agradeció que Sasuke fuese astuto y le tomara de la cintura para evitarle dar un porrazo contra el piso. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí._

_-Ino te juro que solo siento esto por ti y que…- el sonido de una bofetada al chico de piel pálida enmudeció a los metiches que se escondieron tras un muro para enterarse del chisme mejor, o eso era lo que quería Sasuke, pues Sakura parecía que quedaría consiente en cualquier momento._

_-¿Por eso la invitaste a ella apenas y terminamos verdad? – grito furiosa y con lagrimas que caían de manera libre._

_-piensa lo que quieras Ino, pero eso no quita que te amo...-_

_-¿y lo dices hasta ahora? Por favor Sai tuviste tres años para decirlo y no dices ahora que ya no quiero estar a tu lado-_

_Sasuke abría los ojos impresionado, ese sería algo que a su hermano le gustaría escuchar, no por nada llevaba desde la pubertad cortejando a la rubia recibiendo solo ''Itachi-kun deja de bromear'' a cambio._

_Luego de un largo silencio estando casi por salir a decirles que siguieran con su dramática historia algo lo detuvo._

_-Mmm… Sai-Kun… ahhh- y con solo eso le basto para salir huyendo de la azotea con su moribunda amiga a cuestas._

_Pero Señor destino quiso cobrarle su chisme dejando la puerta atrancada tras varios intentos nulos se dio por vencido y oro porque su amigo no fuera uno de esos extraños casos como el en cuanto a la prolongada duración en ''eso''._

_-Por tu puta terquedad Sakura- comenzaba a hurgar en el bolso de su amiga para sacar los headphones que siempre llevaba. _

_-Veamos porque tanto aclamas a esos coreanitos- dijo antes de poner play en el IPod y recostarse con Sakura en el piso. De no haber estado inconsciente luego de unos minutos hubiese presenciado que su mejor amigo estuviese tarareando Super-Girl de Super Junior-M y pasando la canción a su celular, pero de eso ella nunca se enteraría._

-¡no me jodas!- la impresión de la peli rosa era extrema.

-te jodería de no ser porque pareces marsupial- burlo su amigo llevándose un bocado de tarta de canela a la boca.

-idiota…- murmuro entre dientes- vayamos a otro lugar me siento estúpida

-Estúpida ya eres…- dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano para salir juntos del lugar. No hubo porque detenerse a pagar, después de todo el negocio era del tío de Naruto, el abuelo Jiraya pretendiente de la tía Tsunade, y si quería quedar bien, sus esfuerzo debía hacer.

Pero antes de dar un paso fea des establecimiento de un tirón le quito los espantosos lentes y la mascada revolviéndole el cabello.

-Así te ves mejor…-

_2:15 AM_

_Gracias a la majestuosa idea de que los brabucones del equipo de americano de armar un escándalo en el salón, sacaron a todos y los mandaron hasta las Américas –por no decir a la mierda- por lo que Kiba y tuvo una mejor y termino dando un gran afterparty para celebrar sabrá dios qué, si la graduación o su revolcón con Shino._

_Sasuke hubiese huido de no ser que si llegaba con Sakura inconsciente a su casa la señora  
Tsunade lo terminaría por dejar en el monte Fuji desnudo y en invierno y que Buda se apiadase de él, por eso llamo a su casa avisando que su amiga estaba de lo más divertida y no quería interrumpir su alegría –si claro- a lo que la mujer más que encantada acepto con la condición que le llevara por la mañana, lo haría claro, de no ser porque había perdido a su amiga después de pedirle a Naruto y a Hinata que cuidaran de ella para ir a liberar todo el alcohol que había ingerido, pero ¿qué se encuentra? Bueno primero que nada, que la fila para el baño era tan larga como la muralla china, segundo que al abrir el baño del cuarto de Shino encuentra a Hinata y a Naruto en una situación poco saludable, tercero preguntándose ¿cómo era que Hinata fuera tan flexible? Y cuarto y más importante ¿Dónde mierda estaba Sakura? Sin duda esa noche le haría de Sherlock si no la encontraba en diez minutos o llamaría a su agente especial para que le ayudara._

_Pero su desgracia y sus esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando luego de la tercera vez que recorría la gran Mansión no se encontró a la chica con mata rosa._

''_Hermanito, necesito de tu ayuda, te tengo INFORMACION sobre_

_Cierta Rubia *cofcofcofINOcofcofcof, así que aparécete en la _

_Casa del chico perro en diez_

_Minutos o le diré a mamá que_

_No irás a casa del abuelo sino a las Vegas* _

_Apenas si había metido su celular en la bolsa cuando vibró._

''_Porque la agresión hermano, no es necesario _

_Estoy en la fiesta así que te veo en la_

_Piscina''_

_Sonrió victorioso, su hermano podía ser un reverendo idiota pero cuando e trataba de Ino se convertía en un idiota más grande de lo que la naturaleza se podía. Incluso llegaba a pensar que si la NASA le descubriera lo tendría como un espécimen o algo así._

_Pero dejando de lado la idiotez de su hermano –que era similar a la suya- llego al lugar y se encontró a su hermano besuqueando a una chica que nunca había visto. Cosa que no se le hacía raro._

_Luego de mucho arrumacos la mujer se fue y dejo solos a lo hermanos._

_-dime hermano para que soy bueno- pregunto sonriente sabiendo su recompensa._

_-realmente para nada pero quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Sakura-_


	2. Chapter 2

-¡te voy a matar Uchiha!- gritoneó con libertad al encontrarse en la comodidad del micro departamento –si claro- de Sasuke, quien en ese momento aunque parecía inmutable, por dentro estaba que temblaba como nenaza, pero él era un macho y debía permanecer calmado hasta la eternidad. Pero poniéndonos del lado de Sakura no estaríamos tan felices como Heidi jugando en el campo con Pedrito, pero eso era otra historia.

-Dijiste que no armarías un jaleo- suspiró cansado recostándose en el sofá utilizando el gran cojín para cubrirse de cualquier proyectil –o mujer histérica- que la adversidad le pusiera en sus narices, o su frente…

-Claro que lo hice, pero no contaría que me dijeras toda una sarta de estupideces- su voz sonaba de ultratumba, bueno nadie ha escuchado una voz de ultra tumba pero quienes si podían afirmar que era la voz del mismo Luzbel.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, sin duda su amiga era una cabezota. Primero le había obligado a que le contara y ahora no le creía, eso le era indignante, ¡por favor! Si Sasuke Uchiha es la persona con mayor fuente de información y de la mejor calidad que alguien puede tener. Sonrío con orgullo, pero el gesto se le borró y fue sustituido por una mueca de dolor al sentir el peso de su amiga.

-Dime que no es verdad…-

Sasuke suspiró pesado y solo le atrajo en un cálido abrazo.

-Te dije que te emborracharías y no hiciste caso…- se mordió el labio, no le gustaba estar de esa manera con la peli rosa que lo hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable, pero debía cumplir su deber como amigo, y no cualquier amigo sino un mala copa.

-Soy una idiota…-

-Eres mi idiota…- y no pudo notar la sonrisa efímera llena de perversidad que Sasuke utilizo cuando ella se acomodo en su pecho..

_2:59 AM_

_La desesperación le llegaba más allá del infinito y un poco más, ni Itachi, ni el desorientado de Shikamaru, ni nadie, podía dar con el paradero de la chica rosa. Y la paranoia hacia acto de presencia. Si pedía ayuda a Ino terminaría contándole a la Tía bipolar y él en el fondo del océano Pacifico. Recorrió por sabrá Dios que vez los pasillos y se dio mentalmente contra la pared._

_-Esa maldita costumbre…- murmuraba entre dientes. El que la fiesta se agrandara no ayudo en mucho. Si tan solo..._

_-ESCUCHEN TODOS…- la voz de alguien contra el micrófono llamó la atención de los festejados quienes silbaban desconformes, estaba sonando la canción del momento y la chica peli rosa interrumpía sin contar que él estaba buscando a ¿Peli rosa?_

_-reverenda estúpida- renegó encaminándose a la improvisada mesa del DJ_

_-Bueno… ya que TODOS… TODOS me están viendo… quiero decir algo- la chica apenas y podía ponerse en pie- Bien no se qué mierdas o… bueno al grano… yo…_

_Y el sonido de desagrado y él no fue la diferencia, porque si, señoras y señores, Sakura Haruno había vomitado sobre el pobre Gaara que tomaba el lugar como Dj quien casi muere del asco._

-ahora le debo disculpas a Gaara-Kun- lloriqueaba aun sobre el pelinegro que le intentaba dar apoyo moral.

-Déjalo así, después de un rato la camiseta quedo perdida en algún rincón de la casa cuando todos hicieron una orgía-

-¿QUÉ?- pregunto alterada, y su reacción fue más que suficiente para que Sasuke-Piña-Uchiha soltara una sonora carcajada, siendo causa de la mirada asesina de la pelirosa.

-¡Ya! Es broma, pero no creo que le hubiese importado después de que ese encontrara con Matsuri en los baños- soltaba quitándole importancia a recordar que al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos habían perdido la cabeza y terminaron teniendo sexo salvaje en algún recóndito lugar del mundo.

-¿Y después? Dime que no pasó a más- Sakura decía en un intento casi fallido de no llorar de vergüenza. Y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando vio e gesto de negación por parte del Uchiha.

_3:25 AM_

_-Sakura ya detente…- se quejaba Sasuke avergonzado por la actitud infantil que estaba teniendo su amiga poniendo resistencia al no querer entrar al coche._

_-No, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero- gritoneaba intentando zafarse del agarre- no quiero ir a casa no no no- _

_Como el Olimpo le permitió la logró tumbar sobre al asiento trasero, de no ser porque logro sostenerle hubiese caído de bruces contra la tapicería del suelo, Sakura estaba fuera de sí. Suspiro cansado y encendió el auto que Itachi le había prestado solo con la condición de que le presara su departamento el siguiente sábado. _

_-Sasuke-kuuun- la chillante voz le saco de su caos mental._

_-mhhpp-_

_-Te amo…-_

_-Yo también te amo Sakura- le seguía el juego tratando de no caer presa del cansancio y terminar con la vida de ambos. Al llegar al departamento tuvo la suerte de que la pelirosa ya estuviera dormida, así que le tomó en brazos y saludo con una sonrisa fingida a hombre regordete de la recepción quien dejo de comer frituras para ver como el joven Uchiha llevaba a la extraña señorita Haruno en un estado no muy propio._

_-Ella está cansada- le dijo a aquel hombre para después salir huyendo tratando de n golpear a Sakura en la cabeza y sumarle un dolor mayor a su resaca -aunque se lo mereciera-. Tipeo la clave de seguridad y entro a su humilde hogar. Se saco o zapatos sin soltar a la inerte pelirosa que en ocasiones soltaba ronquidos que fastidiaban al chico piña. La dejo sobre la cama, y con toda la confianza que se tenían –aprovechando la inconsciencia de Sakura- le puso la camisa de su pijama y tratando de no tocar logares que él como hombre no poseía le quitó el vestido que debía meter a la lavadora para quitar el olor a todo el alcohol y el vomito que presentaba._

_-¿Sasuke-Kun?- el tono tierno que ahora Sakura soltó detuvo la marcha que emprendía a la lavandería._

_-¿Sí?..- _

_-¿Cariño a dónde vas?- Sasuke rodo los ojos al escuchar la forma en la que le llamaba causando un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo._

_-Voy a… voy… yo… a… ¿darle el beso de buenas noches a los niños…?- el moreno esperaba la respuesta dándose premios mentales por lo inteligente que era._

_-Bueno, no tardes- dicho esto la pelirosa se volvió a tumbar en el colchón dejando grandes interrogantes en la cabeza de su amigo._

-¿Los niños?- pregunto incrédula viendo como Sasuke le confirmaba con la cabeza.

-así como lo oyes, pero lo tenía que hacer no sabía cómo reaccionarias si no te seguía el juego, eres tan…-

-Rara, estúpida, idiota…? Dilo Uchiha tienes toda la libertad de hacerlo- decía escondiendo su cabeza bajo la manta que Uchiha le paso para que le ayudara a doblar la ropa de su hermano.

-no lo quería decir de esa manera pero ya que insistes…-

-tu apoyo moral es tan grande Uchiha..-

-Gracias supongo..- decían sonriéndose de la manera más fingida posible.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? Digo vivo a otro lado de la ciudad…- preguntaba dejando de lado la ropa que doblaba y poniéndose en pie- debo irme.

-es todo, ¿vez? Después de todo no fue la gran cosa…-

-lo haces sonar tan fácil, pero no te culpo- suspiro dirigiéndose a la puerta del pent-house

-Lo sé soy genial…-

-Gracias por cuidarme Uchiha- le dijo en tono más serio- no sé que hubiese sido de mi sin ti-

Sasuke sonrió nervios sin saber que decir –o qué no decir-

-bueno toma- le tendió las llaves de un auto- es tarde para que vagues por ahí, así que cuida mucho de mi bebé...-

-Lo haré- le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke le cerró la puerta casi en la cara después de decir un mísero adiós y se fue a meter a su habitación cerrándola con el pestillo cuidando que no hubiese nadie, desde aquella noche se había vuelto más paranoico, tenía la prueba de fuego en sus manos, información valiosa que a nadie, por ningún motivo compartiría con nadie, siquiera con su adorable mascota, la serpiente que se había llevado a casa de manera clandestina del laboratorio infestado de reptiles el último día de clases.

De uno de los estantes tomo un libro y saco de entre las hojas un CD al cual le sonrió de la manera más maléfica posible.

-Bueno, después de todo no soy el único que lo sabe- y soltó una carcajada completamente malvada que hizo que Sakura se removiera incomoda en el asiento del lujosos automóvil de Sasuke, que no por nada se lo había prestado, de hecho según los pensamientos retorcidos de Sasuke-Piña-Bipolar- Uchiha era una manera de agradecerle lo bien que le había hecho pasar toda la noche. Después de todo Uchiha no era un santo y Sakura era una buena presa.

_-¿entonces hablaste con Sasuke?-_

-¿estás sorda Ino? Ya dije que sí, me contó todo, creo que no fue tan malo después de todo, digo no creo que exista una persona que no hubiese hecho el ridículo cuando se pone de copas-

-_…-_

-Ino? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Puerca?- Cantarruneaba Sakura mientras buscaba en la nevera algo que le llenara su hambre.

-_Sakura… no sé cómo puedes tomarte las cosas tan tranquila, yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho circo maroma y teatro para anular ese papel, enserio por primera vez te envidio..-_

_-_¿papel? Ino el embarazo te está poniendo loca, tanto que no hablas con claridad…-

-_¿Ahora te haces la que no entiende? Wow me gustaría poder hacerlo como ustedes, dime ¿Cómo le harás para ocultarlo de Tsunade? _

_-_ella no lo puede saber, me matará…-

-_Si yo fuese Tsunade hubiese matado de la forma más cruel que exista-_

_-_No es tan grave..-

-_¿No es tan grave? Sakura el que este embarazada no es grave, el que tú te hubieses casado con Uchiha estando ebria si es grave, enserio no sé cómo te lo tomas tan a la ligera…_

_-_Espera ¿Qué yo qué?- Sakura casi se atraganta con el pedazo de jamón que se llevo a la boca.

-_Ya no te hagas la inocente, dices que Uchiha te contó todo, eres una Uchiha, te envidio, pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos y me haga arrepentir el no hacerle caso a Itachi-Kun… y ¿Sakura? ¿Frentona?..._

Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto.


End file.
